


Blanket Monster

by paintedunlady



Series: Trans!Soo Soulmate AU [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Synesthesia, Trans Male Character, can be interpreted as a platonic or romantic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedunlady/pseuds/paintedunlady
Summary: just some snuggly chansoo domestic fluff for when kyungsoo is Stressed and doesn't quite know how to deal with it on his own (but chanyeol does)a sequel toFitting Your Hand Into MineandEdgesbut can definitely be read as a standalone





	Blanket Monster

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still working on a proper epilogue (it's 5k+ words already i swear it's a Thing), but i figured i'd go ahead and post this. it's been written for almost two years now and i originally wanted to wait until after the proper epilogue, but it's been so long already i felt like getting this out anyway to let you guys know i haven't abandoned this au ;;;
> 
> just a reminder that chanyeol has a type of synesthesia where he tastes sounds since there's vague reference to it in this piece

There are some nights when Chanyeol and Kyungsoo don’t really have much to do, lazy sleepy nights after a long day of work or classes or just generally being Chanyeol, that the older man will disappear into their shared bedroom for a little while and reemerge wrapped in the biggest, fluffiest blanket they own. He’ll shuffle his feet down the hallway until he reaches Kyungsoo in the living room or kitchen or wherever his soulmate is, snatch the smaller man away from his current task, and drag him into the living room just because he can. Chanyeol never says a word when he does it, just shuffles up behind Kyungsoo and wraps him up with the blanket still draped over his own shoulders and drags them both over to the couch, Kyungsoo usually halfheartedly protesting until Chanyeol flops them down onto the cushions and snuggles him silent.

Kyungsoo remembers the first time it happened- remembers exams and an entirely too lengthy phone call with his mother from earlier that day, remembers wanting to do nothing more than toss himself into bed and never wake up. He’d launched himself into a cleaning spree to ease some of the tension building beneath his skin (a nervous habit he’d picked up somewhere in his freshman year when he’d been the only one left to do the household chores) and had been making his way into the kitchen to wash dishes for a third time when he’d heard the rustle of socks on the carpet from behind him. Kyungsoo had merely rolled his eyes at Chanyeol’s apparent inability to pick up his feet properly, but the thought had been interrupted by a pair of long, blanket-covered arms wrapping around his shoulders and making him stop in his tracks. Chanyeol didn’t say anything as he pressed the length of his body snug against Kyungsoo’s much smaller frame and leaned down to bury his face into his soulmate’s hair before waltzing them into the living room.

“Chanyeol what the hell?” Kyungsoo had whined as he’d been dragged down onto the couch with no explanation at all. He’d gotten the rest of Chanyeol’s body snaking around him for his effort, the taller man curling in on himself to hook his absurdly long legs around Kyungsoo’s thighs and cover them both with the blanket. Only Kyungsoo’s head, just barely above his chin, had been able to poke out from his Chanyeol-shaped cocoon, and Chanyeol’s arms had been secured around his own tight enough that he couldn’t move anything above his wrists. Everything had suddenly been completely surrounded by cotton and warmth and _Chanyeol_ , and after a few seconds, Kyungsoo found that he didn’t really want to move all that much after all, even if he had been able to. But of course, Chanyeol hadn’t needed to know that.

Kyungsoo had squirmed in the older man's arms, wiggling his toes and twisting his hips enough that Chanyeol had sleepily groaned in protest and tightened his hold. He’d pressed his cheek against Kyungsoo’s head, right behind his soulmate’s ear, and pulled Kyungsoo’s back tighter against his chest.

“Hey. Knock it off. I have stuff to do,” Kyungsoo had protested, but Chanyeol had just snuffled and burrowed his face further into the soft fleece.

“Noo~” he’d whined, his voice high but still deep and scratchy enough to send shivers across Kyungsoo’s skin. The younger man wriggled in a vain attempt to break free, but before long he’d found his head resting just right in the crook of Chanyeol’s elbow, his legs trapped between Chanyeol’s obnoxiously warm thighs and… well… rather comfortable.

“Watch _Mad Men_ with me,” Chanyeol had slurred once Kyungsoo was finished squirming. His words had been practically incomprehensible from the way his face was smushed against the side of Kyungsoo’s head, and the smaller man huffed.

“Your eyes are closed you idiot,” Kyungsoo had grumbled, but relaxed into Chanyeol’s arms all the same with his own eyes threatening to close as he ( _reluctantly_!) let the warmth seep into his bones. He’d felt a rush of air as Chanyeol sighed, his breath tickling Kyungsoo’s ear and making his hair dance wildly as he exhaled long and slow.

“I have a good imagination,” Chanyeol had countered. “I can hear it and pretend I’m there. Free virtual reality.”

It’s total bullshit and they’d both known it- Chanyeol would either fall asleep twenty minutes in or make himself hungry without all the visuals to distract him from the background music, but Kyungsoo had relented anyway. He’d heaved a longsuffering sigh and relaxed back against Chanyeol’s broad chest, his cold toes pressing against the bottom of Chanyeol’s somehow miraculously warm feet just to show his soulmate that he hadn’t entirely won. The older man had whined, but Kyungsoo was almost certain he’d felt Chanyeol’s lips curl up into a smile anyway.

It had become somewhat of a regular thing after that, the stolen moments falling into their lives so seamlessly that Kyungsoo just accepts it when he sees the blanket swoop over his shoulders and envelope his chest, followed by the pull of Chanyeol trying to lead him away. He drags his feet a little and huffs, just to keep up appearances, but when Chanyeol does finally get them down on the couch and comfortable, it’s not Chanyeol’s hands clinging to the seams of the blanket to make sure it won’t fall.

 

_(There is one day, though, when Chanyeol is tense and stressed out and ready to throw his computer through the wall, that Chanyeol forgets to just stop for a minute and stands up from his desk like glaring at it from above will make his lyrics somehow fit with the harmonies better. He’s wrong of course, but he’s so dedicated to his new strategy that he completely misses the door of his home studio opening and the sound of small, socked feet making their way towards him. He doesn’t notice anything at all until he feels fleece-covered arms wind their way around his waist (because they could never quite reach over his shoulders) and a stubborn tug toward the hallway._

_“Watch the new season of Mad Men with me,” comes a muffled request, shortly followed by an overly warm cheek pressing against his back. The ridiculous amount of tension pent up in Chanyeol’s shoulders bleeds out at the sight of the blue fleece clutched tight around his middle, and he sags back into his soulmate’s arms without a fight. He doesn’t need to agree- doesn’t need to say anything at all._

_Chanyeol just allows himself to be pulled into the living room and flopped onto the couch like a rag doll, giddy smile plastered on his lips as the show’s theme song trills through their speakers and Kyungsoo presses socked toes into the back of his legs for warmth.)_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment so i know people are still interested in this au? ;;;


End file.
